Titania Capital
The Titania Capital is the home of King Edmund and one of the eight stages in Odin Sphere. Area Overview As the name suggests, the stage is found in the capital of the Kingdom of Titania. With architecture reminiscent of medieval England, the city is made up of a sprawl of twisting streets that, based on the area's original node set up in the PS2 release, primarily runs around the castle in a circular fashion. Buildings are primarily golden brown in coloration with red and brown tiled roofs, and there is also a sewer maze beneath the streets that serves as the boss area in both versions of the game and is explorable in Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir. Before he was cursed into a Pooka, Cornelius lived here with his father, with the Three Wise Men acting as Edmund's court magicians. Ingway also came here to plot with the Wise Men so he could get the mystic power of Darkova. The stage is infamous among those who have played through the original game on the PS2 for arguably being the hardest stage due the difficulty of the enemies here and the number of status effects that can be inflicted on the player. This has been greatly toned down in the remake and the stage is, overall, easier to get through without the player having to worry about dying as much (at least on Easy and Normal difficulty.) Primary enemies here include Wizards, Goblins, and Ax Knights with new enemies and midbosses introduced in Leifthrasir. Stage Hazards The stage itself doesn't have any major hazards. In fact, in Leifthrasir, one of the in-stage gimmicks found in Velvet and Oswald's version of the stage helps with level progression: the Fairy Mushrooms originally from Ringford, which cause the player to shrink and allows them to slip into pathways they otherwise wouldn't be able to pass through. The biggest difficulty for players that was found almost exclusively in the PS2 version was the status effects caused by enemies like Mages, Wizards, and Wizard Eyes. Almost every major status effect from other stages can be afflicted here because of the Wizard and Mage's wide variety of attacks, including Poison, Burn, Freeze, and Dizzy. This is also the only stage where enemies are capable of afflicting the player with the Frog effect. Enemies Odin Sphere * Goblin * Red Cap * Ooze * Wizard Eye * Mage * Wizard Introduced in Leifthrasir * Steel Armor Midbosses Odin Sphere * Ax Knight Introduced in Leifthrasir * King Ooze Bosses * The Pooka Prince, Epilogue: Raging Dragon Belial * Fairy Land, Chapter 4: Beldor the Sorcerer * The Black Sword, Chapter 6: Skuldi the Sorcerer * Fate, Chapter 6: Beldor and Belial Progression (Leifthrasir) Coming soon! Gallery Titania Capital.jpg|The primary background of the stage that originally appeared in Odin Sphere and is used both in the hub and in cutscenes Sewer Maze.jpg|The Sewer Maze where bosses are fought Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_020.jpg|Cornelius traveling through the stage during his Epilogue in Leifthrasir Illustration - Mercedes and the Fairies.jpg|Mercedes flying through the stage in an illustration from the PS2 release Trivia * Gwendolyn is the only character who doesn't visit this stage during her story, although it's revealed that she was taken there when she was asleep due to the Wise Men kidnapping her. * The stage technically appears one more time during Chapter 2 of The Book of Armageddon, where it's referred to as the Crumbling Capital. King Gallon is fought as the boss that chapter. * This is one of the stages in Leifthrasir that utilizes keys to help progress and find items: the others are Nebulapolis, Storming Battlefields, and Volkenon Lava Pit. * As Cornelius visits it during his Epilogue chapter, the Leifthrasir version of the stage has music pieces that only play during his story and not anyone else's. This is shared by Netherworld Endelphia, Storming Battlefields, Volkenon Lava Pit, and Nebulapolis.